The ultra wide band (UWB) radio transmission method is one of the most advanced radio communication techniques for performing radio communication at a high data rate and with low power in a short range (S. Roy et al., “Ultrawideband Radio Design: The promise of High-Speed Short-Range Wireless Connectivity,” Proc. IEEE, Vol. 92, pp. 295-311, February 2004).
A UWB communication system is useful to establish a network in an individual/body area. A high-performance pulse UWB transceiver has been suggested, and a transmission rate of 300 Mb/s has been realized with relatively high power (Y. Zheng et al., “A 0.18 μm CMOS Dual-Band UWB Transceiver,” ISSCC Digest of Technical Papers, pp. 114-115, 2007).
Also, a pulse UWB receiver and a pulse UWB transmitter of low power have been suggested, and a low-power operation of 2.5 nJ/b and 47 pJ/pulse has been realized at a low data rate (F. S. Lee et al., “A 2.5 nJ/b 0.65 V 3-to-5 GHz Subband UWB Receiver in 90 nm CMOS,” ISSCC Digest of Technical Papers, pp. 116-117, 2007 and D. D. Wentzloff et al., “A 47 pJ/pulse 3.1-to-5 GHz All-Digital UWB Transmitter in 90 nm CMOS,” ISSCC Digest of Technical Papers, pp. 118-119, 2007).